


Broken Glass

by LGBTea



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Character Death, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, I'll add more tags later on, No beta we die like Adam, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Burn, Slurs, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, mentions of rape/non-con, minor fat shaming, read with caution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:21:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29089704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LGBTea/pseuds/LGBTea
Summary: Adam wasn't taking shiro's death well. he had completely shut everyone out. there was one person he couldn't shut out, curtis, who wasn't gonna watch his friend destroy his life."I'm here to help.""I don't want your help.""I know. I don't care."
Relationships: Adam/Curtis (Voltron), Adam/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Broken Glass

**Author's Note:**

> um- here ya go- big thanks to my friend @curtashiism (on twitter) who encouraged and inspired me to write this.

Adam was sitting at his desk when he heard yelling and talking outside in the hallway. He slowly got up and peeked his head out of his office.

“What’s going on?” he asked a person who was walking past. 

“There’s news about the kerberos mission on the TVs.” The second Adam hears that he’s running with the rest of the crowd. He could hear murmurs of people wondering what was going on. But the closer he got to where the big TV was, the more worried and sad the murmurs started to sound. Adam just ignored it. 

When he got to the TV he froze. ‘KERBEROS MISSION DISAPPEARS PILOT ERROR’. No. no. That’s wrong. It isn’t right. That’s not how it’s supposed to---

Adam collapsed. A hand clasped over his mouth to stop him from making noise. It didn’t help. A broken sob escaped him as he felt tears well in his eye. It meant he was gone. It meant that Takashi Shirogane was dead. 

And that Adam was alone. 

He could feel the eyes of everyone. Judgmental and sympathetic stares. He heard the murmurs of disgust. A couple slurs thrown in there. 

He felt as an officer who he was close with, officer Kristina, lean down to ask if he was okay. But it sounded distant. Muffled. He felt as if there was nothing there but him and the knowledge that the person he loved was gone. He felt…

Empty.

He felt arm slip under his own. A different officer. He felt as he was picked up and led away from the big screen. Down the hall and towards where his dorm was. His and Takashis dorm was. 

He looked down as he dragged his feet down the hall. He couldn’t find it in him to look at all the people. He looked up a bit to see which officer it was, but he immediately looked back down. Officer Damien. A good friend of Takashi. 

When they got to his (and Takashi’s) dorm, he didn’t even look back. He just slammed the door and fell back against it. 

He looked around the room and froze. He was everywhere. Takashi was everywhere. His jacket hanging on a hook next to the door. His shoes on the mat. His favorite sweater on the couch, he didn’t pick it up even after Adam told him to. The book he was reading on the coffee table. Most importantly, his trophies from all the records he broke. They had them on display on a shelf. 

He walked over to see the trophies but stopped again. The picture. The stupid picture. It was them hugging each other in their flight suits. This was before they were even dating. When they were still flight partners. He remembered how Takashi insisted on having the picture printed and framed.

The tears were gone and now all that remained was anger. Pure rage. He didn’t listen to Adam when he said don’t go and now he’s dead. He left him. 

Adam stomped to the hallway and slammed open the door to a closet that was there. He grabbed a big cardboard box and stomped back to the main room. He stood there for a few minutes getting angrier each second he stared at all of Takashi’s stuff. It filled him with rage that he left all of his stuff here where Adam could see it then just went to space and died. 

He grabbed everything that belonged to him. His coats, shoes, books, reading glasses, and his sweater. Then he went to the trophies, dumping them all into the box. A couple of them were in glass boxes and adam heard them break, but he didn’t care. Who was gonna care? Takashi? Nope. he carried the box back to the hallway closet. He put it in front of the doorway so he could get one last bit of satisfaction. He kicked the box until it was in the back of the closet. He heard more shattering as he did.

He grabbed a bag and went to his, their, bedroom. He grabbed the rest of his clothes. Ripping them off the hangers and out of the dresser. He shoved them in the bag and moved onto the clothes on the bottom of the closet that had fallen. He stopped. He saw the box. The one they kept at the back of the closet. It was used to store… toys. He left it. 

He went back to the hallway closet, threw the bag in, then slammed it shut. He didn’t want to see any of it. 

When he walked back to the main room he saw that he had missed something. The picture. He slowly picked it up with shaky hands. His breath hitched as he stared at it. The tears were back. He cried, sobbed, as he fell back onto the couch. 

He watched as his teardrops fell onto the glass of the frame. He gripped it so hard his knuckles turned white. 

“How could you?” he spat, “how could you leave me like that? When I wasn’t ready!” he was shouting now. More tears streamed down his face as he sobbed.

He threw it to the ground in front of him. He turned around and buried his face into the couch. He turned his face to steal a glance and then he saw it. 

Broken glass.

**Author's Note:**

> if you hate adam hurting then same. It hurt to write my baby hurting.


End file.
